Dear Edward
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Edward has gone off to war and left Bella on her own. She faces life without him but doesn't want to she sits on edge while waiting to hear the news. She can only contact him by sending letters, one day she doesn't recieve any and soon sees her fate. A.H!
1. Preface

Dear Edward.

Author's Notes: The song i'm basing this on is 'The one that got away' by Katy Perry. It gave me this idea and I love this song. This is also based on WW1

Preface

BPOV

My heart sank the moment I heard the news. I didn't know how to react to this. How would you react if you heard of no news about your one and only love? Tell me...Exactly, you would feel devestated just like me, I didn't know whether to scream in agony of my loss or cry in sadness or in joy. England was in war with the world and when I heard it finally ended because we out smarted the Germans I was estatic. Yet hearing this information that my husband...My Edward, wasn't on the mens returning list I felt devestated, how could he leave me? Was all that was running in my head.

I didn't know how to react to this all. My father was hurt so he couldn't fight for our country yet my mother stayed here and nursed him and not the soldiers I had to act womanly in my house. Comparing my house to my parents home this is a mansion, yes I married a man of great weath, yes I have servents and my own carage and horses. Yet this money can't by me a time machine or a million rings to replace him. No it simply couldn't because he ran away with my heart and I wish he kept his promise on coming home to me safely. Especially when I was carrying his child, how was I to raise our child without it's father? I simply can't live without him. So I have dicided to give my child to my mother-in-law and then jump off a bridge.

I can remember the time he supported me being a suffragette but I was not to be put in a cell and force fed. He told the government to not let any harm come to me, I love how he took care of me...But now I couldn't care less if women win the rights to vote, all I care about is my Edward and my child. Even if my child grows up without me or it's father, it will grow with us in his heart. I went to my room away from the dinner table and wrote my last letter, but this time not for Edward, he was dead. No this letter was for my child, my little Edward junior.


	2. Chapter 1: The start of a new day,

Dear Edward

Author's Notes: People think this story is sad, depressing, gloomy but understand that: _that___is how it was like in them days. I promise if you keep reading you will understand the concept of WW1's affects and also you will find out it isn't as gloomy as you think it is. It will be a happy ending I promise you! Please read this! I also don't own twilight! Review please I want to know your thoughts!

Chapter 1: The start of a new day, without _him_

Today I woke to the emptyness of my new home, I never felt so alone -even though I have _always_ slept alone. This was a different alone, this was an 'empty' alone. Since I was ment to sleep with my _husband_ I couldn't though...He was in the army and I missed him terribly.

My name is Isabella-Marie-Cullen, my maiden name was Isabella Swan. My parents were always the working class people while my husband is wealthy, it is a comfourt but it's not like having him here. The night he proposed and changed from my: 'Best Boy' to my other half were the best nights of my life. Anyway, I am 23 years old and I have no children because I only got married yesturday.

I do have servants and they live with me, they live on the bottom floor though. My butler Emmett MCcarty was struggeling to get a job, Edward hired him when I asked him to. Thing is, Emmett and me grew up together and he is my best friend. I love him like a brother. He is married to one of my maids her name is Rosalie Hale -now Rosalie MCcarty.

I have plenty more maids like: Angela, Victoria, Emily, Leah and many more. Then I have butlers like: Sam, Quil, Embry, Ben and others. My Lady maid and present 'Best Friend' is Alicia Brandon -but we call her 'Alice'. She is the best Lady maid and I'm surprised she is handeling me well. Alice is married to Jasper Whitlock -making her 'Alicia Whitlock', Jasper is my Carage driver.

When it comes to Edward: he is always prepared. He had them all ready for my arrival as his 'Wife', thing is we should be on our honneymoon right now. The problem is: he is at war while I'm here on my own as a married woman. I can still remember the last words he said to me, the feel of his lips, his tongue, his forest-green eyes, his laugh, his smile, his chuckle, his velvet voice, his arms around me, the feel of his hand enveloping mine and most of all his presance...

Edward is my true love, he is my best friend and my life. I am nothing without him and that is how I'm feeling right now. Nothing. While I get up out of my bed, I look around for my white robe -all the things Edward provided for me before he left. "Alice?" I called, I wait for a couple of minutes and hear a knock on my door. Our room is grand, it is made of white and soft blue, the curtain is the odd thing out though. It leads to a balcony, while at this moment the pale cream of silk borders (the curtains) are blocking the precious view.

We have a huge bed with a conopy, to keep the flies away in the summer and the messy bed of white covering the shape of where I slept. I always slept on the right and surprisingly: Edward always slept on the left. This thought made me smile "Come in!" I answered to the double, wooden-chocolate-coloured doors. They swung open to reveal a tiny figure, that was clearly Alice and she smiled while she walked over to me.

"Good Morning Lady Isabella," she greeted, I sighed and shook my head. "Alice, how many times have I told you to call me Bella?" I asked while turning around, so she could take my robe off and dress me. She giggled "Plenty of times My Lady," I look over my shoulder to see her slip off my robe with a smile. "Then _please_ call me Bella, how would you like it if I called you Alicia?" I retorted while she walked over to my closet.

My closet is a huge clear white wardrobe, it has plenty of gowns to last me decades! I saw Alice pull out my corset, lay it on the bed, walk back over to my closet and grab the rest of my under garments. When I saw her pull out the light-olive-green dress I smiled and turned to face the front again. "It would be whatever pleases you My Lady," she said with a smile in her voice.

I sighed "Well, I would much rather you called me Bella. That would please me very much," I stated to her while she put the corset on me. "Well then My Lady, I will call you Bella," she said pulling the strings extra tight. I simply nodded afraid that the air in my lungs wouldn't enter to help me breath. When she was finished she walked over to grab my other undergarments and put them on me.

"Alice, what are the plans for today?" I asked her, I felt like I was in a different place and one I felt as though I didn't belong. "I am sorry Bella, but I can't tell you that. Edward strictly said that whatever you say: goes. All I need to do is make sure it happens," I sighed at this information. Then an idea sprang into my mind "I think I would like to go for a ride on the horses with Emmett. Then later to ask Jasper to take me to my parents, just to see how my Father is getting on."

I saw Alice nod from the corner of my eye and walk over to the bed. She gently picked up the dress and walked over to me...This was it. When she asked me to lift my arms so she could shimmy the dress down: I obliged willingly. When she finished fastening up the dress I walked over to the mirror on the far wall, where my desk was. The desk was Edward's idea, that way it could make me feel like a 'proper' woman.

The desk had all my perfumes, -and extras that Edward bought that he said were a good brand- make-up, jewlery and my hair brush. It was a light blue desk with a light-brown-wooden rim around the mirror. It was beautiful, the seat was small but it could slide under the gap. I looked at the beautiful dress and gasped at how well it suited me. It was silk and it has lovely detail of swirls and patterns. It showed little cleavage, -but enough for me- went well with my skin and the torso part was draker. The dress reached the floor, while I walked it swished lightly on the marble flooring.

The sleeves were the same shade as the bottom, they reached to my wrists and it felt soothing, like a light hum to my skin. I sat down slowly, scared that I would ruin the lovely dress and Alice walked over to a small wardrobe where my shoes were. I saw no trace of Edward's shoes, this made me frown a little and when Alice walked over she pushed the curtains apart.

The light streamed in, blinding us both a little she turned to me "Bella would you like me to open the windows?" she asked, I smiled at her thought. "Yes please Alice, but only one. We don't want it to get too breezy in here," I stated with a giggle causing Alice to smile. "Sure Bella," with this she pulled the handle of the golden windows, -only one though- and walked back to me with my shoes.

They are heels, they are an olive green; like the torso but with no paterns, just simple. She crouched down and placed them on my feet delicately, when she looked up: she was pleased. I smiled, looking into her light-blue eyes, snow-white face and pixie like features. Her black-long hair in a neat bun, she smiled back pround of her work so far.

I swirled round to look in the mirror, she picked up the brush and started to softly comb my hair. The feeling was sensuous, making my skin tingle in delight. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, soaking up the satisfying feeling and when I opened my eyes: I saw my own staring back.

My hair is a dark-chocolate color, it reaches the small of my back and I was planing to get a cut tomorrow. My skin is an ivory colour, my eyes are big-doe-like-dark brown and my lashes are thick. I recently plucked my eyebrows leaving a perfect little bush. My face is heart-shaped, my nose small and my lips: full and red. Usually my skin would have a slight tint of white but today it was peach.

I smiled lightly, when Alice put the brush down and picked up some clips. She placed them so my hair wouldn't be on my face, then did my make-up. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my features looked more defined and smiled at how Alice made it simple/natural. She started to do my hair when I heard a knock at the door, I turned to the door: making Alice shift a little so she could carry on.

"Come in!" I permitted when the door opened, I saw Rosalie come in slowly. "Good Morning My Lady," she said smiling while she walked over "Good Morning Rose, please call me Bella," I asked and she smiled shyly. "Sure Bella, I'm here to inform you that your in-laws are coming over for dinner. They said 'they don't want you to feel alone'," she said handing me a letter.

I looked at it and smiled, I knew they would do something like this. "Alright. Would you tell the staff to prepare for two extras?" I asked her, she nodded and walked back out, shutting the door behind her. I turned back to the mirror and let Alice finish her work on my hair. I saw that she put it up in a pony-tail with little curls, I smiled at her and she smiled animatedly. "I love it Alice. Thank you very much," when I said this she hugged me gently around the shoulders and walked over to the bed.

She started to make the bed, while I sprayed some perfume on. I know you are thinking that I am being unthoughtful and like an absolutely evil person...But I'm not. Edward clearly said that Alice would do anything I asked and do her usual work. I would of done everything she did today without a problem but I didn't. I knew if I even suggested me doing anything she would say "Bella. Relax, this is my job anyway. I get paid for this, it's an honor working for you."

So I keep my mouth shut, that way I don't get into trouble or a mess. When I was done I headed down stairs to have my breakfast, leaving Alice trailing behind me. "Please inform of both Jasper and Emmett about my plans today. If they ask questions tell them to ask me," I explained to her and with that she quickly left to inform them -and the staff for my breakfast- while I walked the light gold walls of the hallways. I was thinking about how much my life has changed.

When I reach the dinning room, I sit down on the mahogany seat with the matching _long_ table. When Quil comes in to give me my breakfast he stands there awkwardly "Yes Quil?" I ask him, while setting myself up to eat. It was an English Breakfast, lovely! "How are you M'Lady?" he asks, looking aways sheepishly "I'm fine thank you. How are you yourself?" I ask while eating as elegantly as I could.

"I'm fine thank you M'Lady. I will leave you in peace now," I was going to say he wasn't getting me uncomfourtable but he quickly leaft the room. When I finished eating I walked to the front door to be met by Alice, she held out an olive-green hat and a matching cloak. I let her help tie it around me, then place the hat on my head. She pulled something out of her pocket, I looked down at her hands to see that it was gloves. "Alice, this outfit is amazing. Thank you," I whispered making her smile shyly, while I took the gloves gently out of her hands.

"Bella. Don't say thank you to me. It was all Sir Edward's doing," she explained, I sighed remembering that no matter how nice this felt...It wasn't like being with Edward himself. Before I started crying I nodded, indicating that she could open the door. I walked down the porch steps and was met by a tall, muscular, ready-to-ride-a-horse man. I laughed at how, he hadn't changed one bit and walked over to a smileing fool. When I reached the last step I rushed over to him -the best I could- and jumped into his arms.

He spun me around, laughing his chesty laugh, making me have a fit of giggles. "Emmett! Put me down!" I said giggeling like a crazy person "No. I quite like you in my arms," he said spinning me around one last time before putting me back down. When we calm down from our greeting, I look at the door to see Alice standing there giggeling at us. I look over to Emmett, his black curly hair -now short, black, curly hair- and brown-puppy-dog eyes. He never changed and never will, I smiled at that thought and this made Emmett look behind me -to Alice.

He put his arm around my shoulders "Did Belinda here tell you about me? Were relatives you know?" he said with a huge smile on his face. I shoved his arm playfully, "Yeah. _Distant_ relatives. The type that have nothing in common," I said with a laugh. Alice giggled, shut the door quietly and let us get on with our conversation. "So Bells...How's the married life?" he asks, scratching his head. I frown, why did he have to mention Edward in some way? "It's alright I guess. Just not the same without the other half," I state, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Anyway. Where do you want to go?" he asked me, with the boyish smirk he always had when he wanted to do something. That smirk would always get us into trouble, when we were kids and growing up. He was always a trouble maker, but now I'm his boss. "I just want to go for a ride, so that I'm not all day indoors," I said putting on the gloves, we started walking to the stables and our arms linked together.

When we got to the stables we got the horses ready and got on them. We were riding quietly, enjoying the sounds of nature and the feel of the sun. "So Bella. I wanted to thank you again...You know. For getting me this job," he said looking at the reigns while thanking me. "You're welcome Emmett. I'm glad you are happy with this job," I stated, because nothing ment more to me than to see my brother happy. "Happy? Bella...That isn't even the level I'm on. I'm elated because while having money _and_ a place to stay: I found the girl of my dreams and I get to see my little sister every day now!" he stated, looking at me with a huge-heart-warming smile.

"Well then...I'm glad you are _elated_," I said teasing him, he moved the horse so it would bump into mine. I laughed, making him laugh with me. This was always how we were: we always are two birds of a feather. When we ended our walk I went back upstairs to grab a book. Alice trailed behind me "Bella. Can I ask where you are going?" she asked me, a little confused "I'm going to read a book. When do my in-laws intend to come?" I asked her.

"They will be here shortly," she informed me, I turned around abruptly "What do you mean by 'shortly'" I asked yet again. "They will be arriving in under half an hour," she stated, I nodded, turned around and carried on walking. When I reached the study room, I sat down quietly read. Alice was sitting down next to me, she was staring at the book and rather intently "Is there a problem Alice?" I asked. This made her stand up instantly "No M'Lady. It's just...That is a rather good book. When I read it I fell in love with it instantly."

"Thank you for the reccomendation Alice. Now please stop calling me 'My Lady' or 'M'Lady' I am _just_ Bella," I stated, she smiled, nodded and walked out and headed to the kitchen. I heard her mumble something like "Not to Edward. You are more like his heart and soul." I was astonished, when suddenly I hear the doorbell I lept up from my seat and brushed the dress down. Alice came in a few minutes later "Bella. They are here for dinner," she said with a small bow of her head. "I'll be there in a matter of seconds," when she leaft I quickly put the book away and took off the hat -I didn't know I still had on.

When I entered the dinning room, I was greeted by a warm hug from Esme "Hello Esme. How are you?" I asked her while pulling away. "I'm fine Bella dear. How are you?" she asked, I smiled warmly at her "I'm fine. Just a little lonely without Edward," I said truethfully. I then greeted Carlisle, when I finished greeting him: they served us our food. We sat and talked about Edwards childhood and mine. The storys were fasinating and made my heart clench, just by mentioning his name.

I was just leading them to the door, when Esme turned to me and pulled something out of her pocket. "Bella. Edward left this for you, he told me yesturday before the ceremony to give this to you today," she said with a tight-lipped smile. "Don't worry Bella. We haven't read it," Carlisle explained to me, I smiled at him. His blue eyes smouldering, his blond hair, small lips, pale face and velvety voice calming. Esme handed me the envelope in her hands, her small figure, hight, forest-green eyes, pink lips and bronzed hair: almost made me cry.

She looked alot like Edward, seeing her made my soul ache for Edward's presance to be near me. I looked down at my hands -that now held the envelope tightly- my breath coming quick. "Thank you. I really enjoyed tonight. Please come back soon," I said, we exchanged our goodbyes and I headed to my room. Alice got me out off my dress and into some night wear. I think she could tell by my mood that I didn't want to go anywhere else today.

I sat down by my desk -in my white robe, holding the envelope for dear life, while Alice put down my hair. I placed the envelope in a draw, went to the toilet, washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I came in Alice sat me down, brushed my hair and leaft. I quickly pulled out the envelope from the draw and walked over to the bed. I stared down at my hands, wondering what could possibly be in there that Edward wanted me to read or know. When I gathered up the courage: I slowly opened the envelope, only to gasp when I read...

So...What do you think? Please review! I want to know what you think! The more reviews I get the more popular this story seems to be! So please REVIEW!


End file.
